The Legend of Zelda: Heart of Chaos
by HyruleKing
Summary: Following the events of "Legend of the Star Destiny Cards", Shaylene and Stacey face off with each other, in a duel to determine who will win CJ's heart.


**The Legend of Zelda : A Heart of Chaos**

_Hyrule… My kingdom, my land… My home… But that's not the story I'm here to tell… My name is CJ Francis. I'm the King of Hyrule, bearer of the Triforce of Power, and the Sage of Shadow. And as the Sage of Shadow, my heart and mind are constantly exposed to darkness… Darkness that is constantly trying to consume me… Or so I've always thought…_

_I've known of my Sage heritage since I was 10. I'm 23 now. I moved to Hyrule at the age of 16, after meeting my first wife Saria. We were happily married until not long after my 21__st__ birthday, when she was killed by Ganondorf, the King of Evil. So I moved on to another woman, my old friend Kylie, who was 5 years my younger, and who I used to babysit when I lived in the U.S._

_But soon, Ganondorf worked his dark magic, and caused a plane Kylie was on to crash… There were no survivors. Once again, love was ripped away from me. I fell hard, and I began dating my friend Shaylene, who is 9 years my younger. We began dating around the time I turned 22, making her 12, almost 13. We dated for a while, and were even married, but I soon learned the error of my ways._

_I soon married my current wife, Stacey. She's 4 years younger than me, and we've been together for the past 2 years. But lately, thing have happened that have made me question some of the decisions I've made in my life…_

_Not long ago, while trying to defend the entire universe from a dark being named Dimentio, I found myself constantly thinking about Shaylene, and wanting to do nothing except keep her safe. I assumed it was just that I cared for her, and I didn't want her to get hurt, but I began to question myself after her and I shared a passionate kiss on the edge of Forever Forest and I told her that I loved her…_

_I've just been so confused… I don't know what to do anymore…_

* * *

><p>CJ, Shaylene and Stacey were in Hyrule Castle's throne room. Shaylene and Stacey were arguing with each other.<p>

"Shaylene, this has to stop!" Stacey said. "He's my husband!"

"But I love him and he loves me!" Shaylene said.

"If he loves you, then why is he married to me?" Stacey asked.

"Because he's confused!" Shaylene said. "Tell her, CJ! You love me!"

"No! Tell this immature little tramp that you love me!" Stacey shouted.

"Tramp?" Shaylene exclaimed. "You're a whore!"

"Excuse me, you little home wrecker?" Stacey said. "I could kick your ass into next week!" Shaylene activated her Duel Watch, transforming it into a Duel Disk.

"Fine!" Shaylene said. "Let's duel! Winner gets CJ!"

"You're on!" Stacey said.

"Whoa, wait… What?" CJ exclaimed. "You can't just fight over me like a cheap toy!"

"And you can't toy with our emotions!" Stacey said.

"And string our hearts along!" Shaylene said. "So pick one of us. Who do you want to be with?"

"I… I don't know…" CJ said. "I'm not sure what to think anymore… I… Need some time to think about things… I need to be alone." With that, he waved his hand and vanished from the castle.

"Fine, while he's off doing his thing, we'll sort this out ourselves!" Shaylene said. "Now let's duel!"

"You got it! Winner gets CJ, loser leaves the castle!" Stacey said.

"Whoa whoa whoa. No way am I agreeing to that." Shaylene said. "I have no family. As far as I'm concerned, CJ _is_ my family. He took me in after my parents and siblings were killed. This is home. And you can't just kick me out because you want my man."

"Your man? He's _my_ man!" Stacey said.

"Let's just duel!" Shaylene said, drawing her five cards. "We'll determine whose man he is after this is over."

"Who goes first?" Stacey asked.

"Age before beauty." Shaylene said.

Stacey chuckled. "Cute." She said. "I summon Zora Hatchlings and sacrifice them to summon Zora Warrior (ATK: 1500)." Then, Stacey summoned a Zora carrying a simple spear. Next, I equip it with Zora Flippers for an extra boost (ATK: 1800). Your move."

"I throw a card face down and set a monster in defense mode." Shaylene said. "Go."

"I activate the Zora's Domain field spell!" Stacey said, as the castle throne room became a large waterfall basin surrounded by majestic cliffs. "Now, all my Zoras gain an attack boost (ATK: 2200) and thanks to its effect, Zora Warrior can attack twice! Now, Zora Warrior, attack!"

"You attacked my Forest Minish (DEF: 2000), and he can't be destroyed in battle!" Shaylene said.

"I end my turn." Stacey said.

"I lay a card face down and end my turn." Shaylene said.

"I'll pass." Stacey said.

"I'll pass as well." Shaylene said. "Go."

"I lay two cards face down." Stacey said. "Go."

"I lay a card face down." Shaylene said. "Next, I summon Oocca (ATK: 2200) allowing me to add Dominion Rod to my hand!" Then, a creature with a human-like head and a bird-like body appeared on the field. "Your move."

"I swap my Zora's Domain field spell for the Lake Hylia field spell, boosting my Zora Warrior's attack by 500 instead of 400 (ATK: 2300). Zora Warrior, attack Oocca!" Stacey said.

"Reveal trap: Power of the Minish Elders!" Shaylene said, as four small Minish appeared on the field. "Now, Festari, Gentari, Librari and Melari will block your Warrior's attack! Next, they'll call forth a Minish from my deck provided it's level four or lower, so say hello to a second Forest Minish (DEF: 2000)! And now, both my Minish power each other up (DEF: 2300).

"I end my turn." Stacey said.

"I sacrifice Oocca and Forest Minish to summon Minish Elder – Gentari (ATK: 2600)!" Shaylene said, summoning a Minish in a red robe and pointed red hat. He had a long white mustache and was holding a sewing needle as a staff. "Now, his ability allows me to revive Forest Minish (DEF: 2300). And thanks to there being two Forest Minish on the field, Gentari gets a 600 point boost (ATK: 3200). Gentari, wipe out Zora Warrior!" Stacey gasped as her monster was wiped out (LP: 4000 – 900). "Your move."

"I activate Hammer Shot, destroying Gentari!" Stacey said. "Next, I set a monster in defense mode. Go."

"I activate the Bound Chest!" Shaylene said. "Now, thanks to this, your monster is removed from play! Next, I sacrifice my two monsters to summon Demon Lord Ghirahim (ATK: 2900)!" Shaylene smiled as Ghirahim took to the field.

"You think that scares me?" Stacey said. "I have 3100 life points. Enough to survive an attack from Ghirahim."

"I play Kinstone Fusion!" Shaylene said. "And thanks to power of Kinstones, I can bring back my Forest Minish (DEF: 2000), which means Ghirahim gets an extra 300 attack points (ATK: 3200)."

"Wait what?" Stacey gasped._ I have nothing to stop an attack!_

"Ghirahim, direct attack!" Shaylene said. Stacey gasped as Ghirahim attacked her and she was knocked to the ground (LP: 0).

_**Meanwhile…**_

CJ sat in front of the Eldin Spring in Kakariko Village.

_I don't know what to do…_ He thought. _I love Stacey, but I love Shaylene too… I just… I can't figure this out…_ Suddenly, an image flashed in the water of the spring. He saw the moment as Shaylene won the duel with Stacey.

"Wait… They're dueling?" He wondered. _I know what to do…_

_**Back at the Castle…**_

"Looks like I won." Shaylene said. "So CJ's mine."

"Not quite." CJ said, appearing back in the throne room. "I'm not letting you two gamble on my love life with one duel. If you're so set in this duel for my heart, then it will be best two out of three."

"Fine by me." Stacey said. "Gives me a chance to redeem myself."

"And it gives me the chance to more thoroughly kick your butt." Shaylene smirked. "You can start this time."

"I activate the Lake Hylia field spell and summon Zora Hatchlings, who I'll sacrifice to summon Zora Defender (ATK: 2100)." Stacey said, summoning a simple Zora. "Next, I use my Defender's ability to add an equip spell to my hand from my deck. Your move."

"I lay a card face down and activate the Bound Chest!" Shaylene said. "So your Defender is removed from play. Your move."

"I play Dian Keto the Cure Master (LP: 5000) and summon Zora Warrior (ATK: 2000)." Stacey said. "Warrior, direct attack!"

"Reveal trap! Shrine Maidens!" Shaylene said. "Now, your Zora is destroyed!"

"That may be true, but thanks to Lake Hylia and its three Tadpole Counters, I can remove them to special summon a Zora from my graveyard, so come on back Zora Warrior (DEF: 1200). Go."

"Too bad I'm removing him from play with my second Bound Chest (Tadpole Counters: 1)!" Shaylene said. "And I'll lay down another face down card. Go."

"Graceful Charity!" Stacey said (TC: 2). "Next, I summon a monster in defense mode, lay a card face down and play Rain of Mercy (TC: 3), giving us both a 1000 point boost (Stacey LP: 6000) (Shaylene LP: 5000). Go."

"I set a monster in defense mode." Shaylene said. "Go."

"I summon Morpha, Giant Aquatic Amoeba (ATK: 2200) and equip it with Longshot (TC: 4)!" Stacey said, summoning a red amoeba inside a pillar of water. "Now, once per turn, I can control one of your monsters as if it were my own for the turn. But I won't this turn, so go."

_She must not trust my face down… Smart…_ Shaylene thought. "I play Monster Reborn (TC: 5) and I'll choose to revive something from your graveyard… So what do we have?" She searched Stacey's graveyard. "I'll revive your Zora Queen (ATK: 3100)!" Then, a female Zora with red scales garbed in a bluish-white gown appeared on the field. "Next, I'll sacrifice my face down Magician of Faith to summon Ezlo, the Minish Sage (ATK: 2400). And thanks to my magician, I get back Monster Reborn. But wait there's more… thanks to Ezlo's ability, the Bound Chest can't be destroyed!"

"What?" Stacey gasped.

"Ezlo, destroy the defense! Zora Queen, wipe out Morpha!" Shaylene said. Stacey smiled as her monsters were destroyed (LP: 6000 – 1000).

"Thanks, Shaylene." Stacey said. "By destroying Morpha while equipped with Longshot, you've allowed me to summon myself… Stacey, Sage of Water (ATK: 4200)."

"I end my turn." Shaylene said.

"Mystical Space Typhoon will dispatch of your face down!" Stacey said (TC: 6). "And now, I'll attack and destroy Ezlo!" Shaylene couldn't help but stand there as Ezlo was blown apart (LP: 5000 – 1800). "Your move."

"I'll use Monster Reborn (TC: 7) to bring Ezlo back (DEF: 2100)." Shaylene said. "And I'll switch Zora Queen to defense mode (DEF: 1900). Go."

"I'll equip myself with Sacred Blade of the Fallen Sage!" Stacey said (TC: 8), as a glowing golden sword appeared in her hands (ATK: 5200). "And I'll attack Ezlo! Your move."

"I activate Sky Cannon (TC: 9)!" Shaylene said. "Now, at the cost of 500 life points (LP: 3200 – 500), I can Special Summon a monster from my graveyard, so I'm bringing back Ezlo (DEF: 2100). Go."

"He just won't stay down, will he?" Stacey said. "I attack again! Go."

"Sky Cannon, work your magic (LP: 2700 – 500)!" Shaylene said, reviving Ezlo (DEF: 2100).

"Just what I was waiting for…" Stacey said. "Activate Torrential Tribute (TC: 10)! Now, all monsters on the field are destroyed!"

"I end my turn…" Shaylene frowned.

"I remove three Tadpole Counters from Lake Hylia (TC: 7) to revive myself from the graveyard (ATK: 4700)! And I'll attack you directly!"

"Oh no!" Shaylene was knocked down onto her back as Stacey struck her (LP: 0).

"The score is tied, 1 to 1." CJ said. "This is it… I hate to say it… But, whoever wins this… Wins my heart… And here… I have a card for each of you… to better test this… Shaylene, take my Sage card. Stacey, take my Blue-Eyes White Dragon. These cards will speak for themselves in the duel."

"I'll begin this time." Shaylene said. _This is it… The final stand… I need to win this… I need to win CJ back…_ "I play Foolish Burial and send CJ, Sage of Shadow to the graveyard. Next, I lay a monster in defense mode. Go."

_Why would she get rid of the card CJ gave her?_ Stacey wondered.

_I see what she's doing… Her deck revolves around her being the Sage of Life, and she's gonna use that power to bring my Sage Card back from the graveyard as quick as possible._ CJ thought.

"I'll lay two cards face down and play Rain of Mercy, giving us both an extra 1000 life points (LP: 5000 [x2])." Stacey said. "Go."

"I'll set a monster in defense mode and end my turn." Shaylene said.

"I'll summon Zora Hatchlings and sacrifice them for Zora Warrior (ATK: 1500)." Stacey said. "Warrior, attack the first face down!"

"You destroyed Magician of Faith, letting me get Foolish Burial back!" Shaylene said.

"I end my turn." Stacey said.

"I play Foolish Burial to send myself to the graveyard, and I'll use Monster Reborn to revive myself… Shaylene, Sage of Life (ATK: 2750)!" Shaylene said, stepping forward. "Next, I use my ability, and sacrifice my defense to revive CJ, Sage of Shadow (ATK: 3000), who I'll equip with Skyward Sword!"

_Impressive…_ CJ thought, as he stepped forward and stood next to Shaylene.

"Next, I activate Dominion Rod! Since CJ and I are both on the field, I can summon three Owl Statue Tokens (DEF: 3000), but they're all getting sacked for the Sacred Phoenix (ATK: 3500)!" Shaylene said, as a large Phoenix appeared behind her and CJ. "Now, thanks to the ability of Skyward Sword, I can have CJ wipe out one of your face downs!" Shaylene smiled as CJ launched an energy blast that wiped out Mirror Force.

"Sorry Stacey…" CJ said.

"And you also lose 500 life points." Shaylene said, as an energy beam struck Stacey (LP: 5000 – 500). "Now, I'll attack Zora Warrior, and thanks to CJ being on the field, I'm immune to effects and can't be destroyed by them."

"Damn…" Stacey said, as her monster was destroyed (LP: 4000 – 1250).

"Your move." Shaylene said.

"I lay a monster in defense mode." Stacey said. "Go." _This isn't good… If she destroys my face down Sakuretsu Armor next turn, and attacks full force, it's over…_

"First, I'll use the power of the Skyward Sword to destroy that face down!" Shaylene said. "Which means you lose 500 life points (LP: 2750 – 500). "Sacred Phoenix, wipe out that defense! Now… CJ and I will attack directly with Life Stream of Darkness!" Stacey cried out as she was rocked by the attack and knocked to the ground (LP: 0). She stood up, walked over to Shaylene, smiled and shook Shaylene's hand.

"Nice duel." Stacey said. "If I had to lose to anyone, I guess… I'm glad it was you."

"Really?" Shaylene asked.

"Yeah." Stacey said. "As much as it hurts, I've seen the way CJ looks at you…"

"Stacey…" CJ said. "I don't feel any different about you than I do about Shaylene…"

"No… A deal is a deal." Stacey said. "She won… She deserves you."

"Stacey… It has nothing to do with that…" CJ said. "But… I guess the Darkness in my heart is just too strong to fight…"

"No… I understand." Stacey said.

"I still love you, though." CJ said. "And I wish there was a way I could have both of you, but… It just isn't right."

"I know… I know…" Stacey said, tears in her eyes. "And I love you too. I'm gonna head up to Zora's Domain and live there, with my people. If you ever change your mind, or the Light inside you gets stronger, you know where to find me." With that, CJ and Stacey shared one final kiss before Stacey walked out of Hyrule Castle.

_**A few days later…**_

"I'm sorry, CJ… I didn't mean for all this to happen…" Shaylene said. She and CJ were sitting on her bed in Hyrule Castle. "I just…"

"No… Don't apologize…" CJ said. "It was meant to happen the way it did. Besides, the divorce papers have been finalized. And it's not like Stacey's not still around in case something happens between you and me, and I decide to go back to her… Assuming she accepts me."

"I know, but…" Shaylene said. CJ put his finger on her lips to silence her.

"What did I just say?" He smirked. "Don't apologize… It's a sign of weakness."

"You would…" Shaylene said. CJ smiled as he pressed his lips to hers, quickly silencing her. She gasped a little as he pushed her down onto her back and climbed on top of her…


End file.
